Thriller
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Quaxo and Tugger just want to be alone. When Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer won't let that happen, he gets and idea to scare them into leaving. Includes Michael Jacksons 'Thriller'.


_Hi. Me again. Ok, this idea came when I was writing another of my stories about Cats and the song came on. Couldn't resist. The italics shall be parts sung. But don't worry, not by me. I have a terrible voice._

Tugger sat on the tire as he watched the small black and white cat turn and perform. It was the first night that they were alone together, which Tugger extremely enjoyed.

'And now, with the help of my wonderful assistant, I shall attempt to...' Quaxo started to say but got interrupted by a Tugger.

'Woah now, whoever said that I'll be your assistant?' He asked. Quaxo looked jokingly shocked at the reaction.

'Don't you trust me? ' he asked, causing Tugger to smirk as Quaxo slowly walked up to him.

'I do. Just not enough to risk my life'

'Whoever said it'll risk your life? I am not that careless.' Quaxo smiles as he got closer and closer until they were just inches apart. They were about to kiss until an annoying orange cat ran and jumped onto them.

'Hey Quax, haven't seen you in ages.' The orange cat said in a high pitched squeal. The other two cats groaned as another orange cat walked in.

'We miss anything good?' the tom asked but after he had a look around, he realised no one else was there. 'Where is everyone?' he asked.

'They're at their home like you should be' Tugger hissed.

'What do you mean?' Rumpleteazer, the queen asked confused. Tugger smiled, he had just thought of the perfect way to get rid of them.

'Didn't you hear? It's a no moon tonight.' He said, looking at Quaxo, hoping that he understood what was going to happen. Quaxo smiled, proving the fact he did.

'So?' Mungojerrie, the other cat asked, curiously.

'You don't know?' Tugger asked surprised. The two ginger cats looked at each other and shook their heads.

'Tugger, don't tell them, they're only kittens.' Quaxo cried. He was also good actor.

'What do you mean? We're old enough. Tugger, what happens on a non moon night?' Mungojerrie asked. Tugger sneered as he jumped up and walked down to them.

'Tonight's the night Midge comes.' he smiled. The two ginger cats looked at each other confused.

'Whose Midge' the tom asked.

'Tugger don't, they won't be able to get to sleep now.' Quaxo cried again.

'What, I think they're old enough to hear it. Anyway, Midge is the crazy cat lady whose cat disappeared a long time ago. She died old and alone and forever haunts this very junkyard.'

'You're kidding, right?' Mungojerrie asked. Tugger sighed. It would take more than he expected to get rid of the two. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

Because this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's going to save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight.

_  
_'Come on Tugz, you expect us to believe something as ridiculous as that?' Mungojerrie sneered. He turned to Rumpleteazer and saw that she was a bit upset. 'Tea, don't tell me that you actually believe this rubbish?' he asked and got no response. Tugger smiled before continuing.

_  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

Because this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

'Jer, let's go. I don't think he's joking.' Rumpleteazer cried while pulling Mungojerries.

'He is. Don't worry.' Mungojerrie replied, looking at Tugger angrily. __

Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All through the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen  
I'll make you see

That it's a thriller, thriller night  
Because I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight.

They knew that they had almost one. Rumpleteazer was out of the junkyard and waiting for Mungojerrie. He was looking both sceptical and scared at the same time. Tugger looked at Quaxo and Quaxo knew what he had to do. He put on his best creepy voice and started to "sing".

_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller  
Hahahahahahahaha_

It worked! Mungojerrie ran out and the two disappeared into the night. Tugger burst out laughing, followed by Quaxo. Tugger walked over to Quaxo.

'Now, where were we?' he asked. Quaxo blushed slightly before looking into Tuggers eyes and they kissed.


End file.
